


Leave Your Mark (I'll Wear It Like A Badge)

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Harry, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Sub Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets spanked, plain and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Your Mark (I'll Wear It Like A Badge)

**Author's Note:**

> The product of being home and bored all day. Also, I haven't written dom/sub dynamic in far too long! Oh and I also started working on updates for other fics so yay!

Harry shut the hotel door behind him, latching the numerous locks. He took a deep breath, centering himself before turning to face Louis. Louis who was currently standing in the middle of the hotel bedroom awaiting further instruction. Harry hadn’t spoken a word to Louis since getting backstage after the show. All he’d said was “You’re gonna pay for that” harshly into his ear. The ride back to the hotel was a struggle for them both. Harry knew part of the role he was playing was to punish Louis by ignoring him for awhile. Sometimes that was the worst way to punish Louis. He always craved attention, hated being ignored. But ignoring Louis also felt like a punishment to Harry. He had to struggle to keep his gaze straight ahead and not to turn and look at his boy who was squirming uncomfortably in the seat beside him. Louis always got squirmy and restless when he was anxious. Harry even was tempted to rest a hand on his knee to still him, but he couldn’t. Not now.

Louis was currently standing in the middle of the hotel room looking down at the carpet and running the toe of his Vans sneaker along the carpet. Harry took another deep breath, settling into his role.

“Get naked,” Harry commanded, his voice startling Louis.

Louis hurried to unzip his Adidas jacket, tossing it aside.

“No,” Harry folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall of the bedroom, “You know better than that. Fold it neatly. Set it on the chair there.”

Louis flushed pink as he bent down to pick up the jacket. He folded it carefully, hands shaking, before placing it on the chair. He then toed off his Vans, placing them carefully under the chair. Next was his jeans. Harry watched him like a hawk, watching the flush deepen on Louis’ cheeks. Louis always did get bashful when Harry would watch him like this. Louis’ shaky hands unzipped his black skinny jeans. He wriggled out of them and folded them, placing them on top of the jacket. Next came his shirt. Now, he was just in his boxers.

“Go on,” Harry said. Louis took a breath before sliding them down his hips. He folded them and placed them on the chair as well before turning to face Harry. He bowed his head, awaiting further instruction.

“Look at me,” Harry commanded. Louis did - peering up at Harry through thick, long eyelashes. His eyes looked pleading. His cheeks were flushed - the blush leading all the way down his chest. He was embarrassed, standing here naked like this. His erection was on full-display. Harry bit his bottom lip, wanting to touch but knowing not to. Not yet anyway.

“Louis,” Harry said, “Tell me what you’re being punished for tonight.”

Louis let out a sharp intake of breath, “I-I...I was teasing you on stage. And before...before we went out...during the interview.”

“You were,” Harry said, “You were being a proper nuisance. Working me up when you knew I couldn’t do a single damn thing about it. You know better than that, Louis. Or at least you should. The fact that you know better and still chose to do that to me, that’s disappointing.”

Louis winced. Hearing Harry say he was disappointed in him always hurt him worse than anything.

Harry closed his eyes a second, centering himself, “Go to the bathroom, Louis. I want you to bring me three things. I want you to bring me the lube, the lotion, and my hairbrush. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes,” Louis nodded.

“Go on then,” Harry said, watching as Louis made his way across the bedroom to the adjoining bathroom. When he returned, the three items in his hand, Harry said, “Set them there on the bed.”

Louis did as he was told. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for Louis to come over to him.

“Over my knee, Louis,” Harry said. He had to fight to keep from using pet names. Pet names were for play, not punishment. And this was punishment.

Louis went easily over Harry’s lap as he’d done so, so many times since the start of their relationship. Harry couldn’t help but admire his boy’s arse - all smooth and milky white - like coffee with cream added in. He knew he’d been harsh tonight, knew he’d be even harsher in a moment. So he allowed himself the short moment of running his hand gently over Louis’ arse cheeks. Louis let out a little sigh at the gentle touch.

“You know better than to tease me and work me up in public like that, Lou,” Harry said, his voice softer now but no less commanding, “I’m going to have to punish you for that. How many do you think you deserve tonight?” Harry asked, picking up his wooden boar’s hair hairbrush. He dragged the bristle-side of the brush over Louis’ cheeks and back of his thighs. Louis hissed at the sensation. Harry wouldn’t help but smile a little. Louis always was so sensitive everywhere - but especially his bum and his thighs. They were Harry’s favorite places for spanking, tickling, and pinching.

“H-how ever many you...you want to give me,” Louis said, voice soft and broken already.

Harry continued dragging the bristles along Louis’ arse and thighs, reveling in watching them twitch slightly at the touch, “Good boy,” Harry said. He took the brush away and said, “Gonna start now, alright?”

Louis nodded.

“Color baby,” Harry said, using a pet name for the first time that night, “Need a color.”

“Green.”

“Again.”

“Green.”

Harry nodded, “What’s your word, Louis? Say your word.”

“Midnight.”

“Again.”

“Midnight.”

“Good boy,” Harry said, before flipping the brush over to the flat, wooden side. He took a deep breath, and thought of two numbers - it was always two numbers. The first number was the number Harry would inflict before asking Louis is color. The second number was the number he’d continue inflicting if Louis said green. The first number was twenty. The second number was fifteen. It was going to be the most Louis had gotten in awhile. Thirty-five was a lot. But this was punishment, not play. And Louis had had worse.

Harry closed his eyes again, taking another deep breath. He opened his eyes and brought the brush down on Louis’ left cheek, harder than he’d normally start with. Louis yelped at the sensation, surprised by the force. Harry continued bringing the brush down - alternating left and right cheek, left and right upper thigh. He watched as Louis’ arse turned multiple shades of pink. By thirteen, Louis was sobbing against the mattress. By twenty, Louis broken. He was babbling a string of sobbing, “No Harry please no no more.” Harry listened carefully. “Midnight” never was uttered from his lips.

After twenty, Harry stopped. Louis took a deep breath, bracing himself for another hit that didn’t come. Harry gently ran his fingertips over Louis’ burning bum. Louis shuddered at the sensation, still sobbing but softer now.

“I need your color, love,” Harry said, voice gentler than it had been all night, “Please?”

“G-green,” Louis hiccuped.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, “Gave you twenty. If you’re green, gonna give you fifteen more.”

“I’m...I’m green,” Louis said again.

“And what’s your word, sweetheart?” Harry asked.

“Midnight.”

“Thank you, love,” Harry continued to run his fingertips gently over Louis’ arse and thighs, watching him twitch at the touch, “You’re being so good for me,” Harry praised, “Always so good for me. You take what I give you so well, don’t you sweetheart? And you just acted up a little tonight, huh? Needed to be punished for it, right? But you’re still my good, good boy aren’t you?”

“Your...good boy,” Louis hiccuped again.

“Alright, love,” Harry reached for the brush again, “Gonna start again. Gonna give you fifteen. Then it’ll be over.”

“ ‘m green,” Louis said again.

“Good boy,” Harry praised before bringing the brush down. Louis let out a scream, and Harry thanked God that their team knew better now that they always booked Harry’s and Louis’ hotel room a little further from the other boys’. Louis stopped screaming after five. Instead, he was sobbing quietly into the mattress again. After fifteen, Harry tosses the hairbrush across the room. He knew when to stop, but still liked removing the object he was hitting Louis with from both of them when they were done. Besides, Louis didn’t need to see it again now. It was over.

“Louis,” Harry soothed, gently rubbing Louis’ bare back, along his spine, “Sweetheart, are you with me?”

“Y-yeah,” Louis’ voice was so wrecked.

“Okay, okay,” Harry shifted a little, “Can you stand for me, love?”

“I-I think so.”

“Good. Stand up for me.”

Louis shakily stood from Harry’s lap. Harry crawled up the bed, arranging the pillows for the both of them, and leaning against the headboard, “Turn around for me, love. Let me see you real quick.”

Louis turned as Harry instructed. His arse was red and blistered. Harry hissed, feeling the pain Louis must be in.

“Come here then love,” Harry instructed, “Lie down next to me on your tummy and let me put some lotion on you, okay?”

Louis nodded, crawling up onto the bed and laying down beside Harry. Harry grabbed the aloe lotion and pumped some onto his hands. As he began to smear it across Louis’ bum and thighs, Louis hissed and winced.

“I didn’t go too far, did I sweetheart?” Harry asked. It was always a huge fear of his - that he’d take things too far, hurt Louis too much.

Louis sharply hissed, biting down on his own arm as Harry rubbed the lotion into a particularly big blood blister, “Harold,” Louis managed to say, voice completely destroyed, “Don’t be bloody ridiculous. This…” he let out another hiss, “...was nothing.”

“Was nothing was it?” Harry smirked, pinching at Louis’ aching bum. Louis let out a cry of pain and Harry pulled his fingers away, “Tell me one more time that was nothing and I can make sure it was something.”

“Not what I meant,” Louis rolled his eyes, “Just...thirty-five with a brush is better than fifty with the belt.”

“Ah,” Harry nodded, understanding, “And that wasn’t too much then either, was it?”

“Nah,” Louis smirked a little as Harry gently massaged in more lotion, “Loved it. You know that.”

“I know baby, just checking.”

“Love you,” Louis said.

“I love you more,” Harry sang, kissing the dip of Louis’ back.

“I love you more than most,” Louis stuck his tongue out at him.

“Come here, you,” Harry put the lotion aside and held out his arms. Louis crawled up a bit, tucking himself into Harry’s embrace. Harry gently brushed the fringe off Louis’ forehead. He glanced down, admiring his boy. Louis’ cheeks were red and wet with tears. His lashes were sticky with tears and his lips were bitten red and swollen.

“You look so beautiful, you know that right?” Harry asked.

Louis blushed, “Your pretty boy, right?”

“My beautiful boy,” Harry assured, kissing Louis’ lips gently, “The most beautiful boy in the world.”

Louis preened under the compliment, “I’m sorry I teased you,” Louis said, suddenly sullen and glancing down.

“Hey,” Harry lifted his chin with his fingertips, “None of that. You acted up, I punished you. It’s all done and forgiven and over with.”

“Yeah?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, “But if we’re being honest...I sort of like when you rile me up?”

Louis grinned, big and bright, “If we’re being honest...I sort of like it when you punish me for riling you up.”

“Roll over,” Harry said, nudging Louis in the side gently.

“Why?” Louis whined, “I’m comfy!”

“Because,” Harry smirked, “Gonna eat you out now.”

Louis’ eyes widened.

“How the fuck can you always just say that so casually?” Louis shook his head, rolling over as per Harry’s instruction. He was laying on his tummy again, using his arms to pillow his head.

Harry just shrugged, “You’re arse is fire-red, babe.”

“No shit,” Louis laughed, “Hurts like a motherfucker. Gonna hurt for awhile.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, gently running his fingertips along Louis’ arse, “Gonna be bruised for days.”

“Good,” Louis grinned, “Like it when you leave your mark.”

“You do, do you?” Harry asked, spreading Louis’ cheeks to lick a fat strip along him.

Louis gasped at the sudden sensation, “Yeah,” he said, wriggling slightly as Harry lapped at him, “Love your marks. Wear ‘em like a badge.”

“Love you,” Harry said, teasing Louis with his tongue.

Louis let out a little gasp, wriggling his hips, “Love you too. But if you don’t stop teasing me, I’m tossing your pillow on the floor and that’s where you’ll be sleeping tonight, you giant doof!”

Harry giggled, biting down on Louis’ cheek as he cried out, “We’ll see about that.”


End file.
